Le petit mot
by Ignie
Summary: Et dire qu'au début, tout cela ne devait être qu'un jeu visant à mettre Kid en couple...


**Hello tout le monde! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire! Pour fêter cet événement, je me suis dit: Pourquoi ne pas publier un OS?**

**Et voilà comment est née cette histoire! Bonne Lecture!**

**Kid, Maka, et compagnie appartiennent à Atsushi Ohkubo!**

* * *

><p>C'était une journée banale pour nos chers protagonistes de l'école de Shibusen. Le docteur Stein avait, comme à son habitude, voulu disséquer une espèce en voie de disparition, mais, à cause de maître Shinigami, il dû se contenter de poissons rouges. C'est donc un cours assez ennuyeux que suivirent les élèves ce jour là. Ainsi, Soul et Black Star décidèrent donc de jouer à un jeu: caser Kid avec quelqu'un.<p>

Les deux amis regardèrent attentivement le dieu de la mort, cherchant désespérément un visage de fille qui irait bien avec le sien.

-Je sais !, murmura Soul, Liz !

-Nan, répliqua Black Star, elle est trop... trop fille pour ça...

-On va pas non plus le caser avec un mec, non ?

-Non, mais je pensais qu'une fille plus.. mature ferait l'affaire, quelqu'un d'intelligent, de fort, qui n'a pas peur des araignées...

Soudain, Soul compris les intentions de son ami et se tourna lentement vers la place où sa meister était assise:

-Non, tu ne veux quand même pas le mettre avec... Maka ?

-Et pourquoi pas, répliqua l'assassin, tu as des vues sur elle ?

-Nan ! répondit l'arme.

-Alors l'affaire est réglée !, lança joyeusement l'assassin en sortant une feuille de papier.

Il prit le stylo de son voisin et griffonna quelque chose avant de l'envoyer vers le jeune dieu de la mort. Ce dernier le reçu sur la tête et regarda le bout de papier jauni qui venait d'atterrir sur son livre. Il le prit et le déplia lentement. À la vue des différents dessins, ses joues devinrent rouges. Ils regardait chacun des mots où Black Star lui décrivait son plan. Il eut le temps de lire les derniers mots « En plus, dans Maka, chaque lettre est symétrique, pas comme dans Liz. » avant de se faire arracher le papier des mains par Stein.

-Pas de conversation papier en classe!

Le professeur lut le dessin sous les yeux écarquillés de Kid. Son sourire s'agrandit avant de dire à toute la classe:

-En plus, j'ai une incroyable envie de vous faire partager les sentiments que notre cher ami dieu de la mort à pour Mlle Albarn...

La concernée leva les yeux d'un air interrogatif, tandis que Kid se ratatinait sur sa chaise dans l'espoir de se faire tout petit. Black Star dit alors à voix haute:

-Bah, Kid, comme ça, ça sera plus rapide !

Le dieu prit alors son stylo parfaitement symétrique et le planta au milieu du front de l'assassin d'un jet parfaitement symétrique. Ceci fait, il prit son sac et quitta le cours sans demander son reste.

La silence se fit dans la classe. Stein racla sa gorge et prit la parole:

-Bien, je pense que votre ami a besoin de calme, cela ne va pas nous empêcher de continuer. Et relevez Black Star, il va salir le parquet...

La fin du cours arriva, et tous sortirent. Une fois dehors, Maka prit la parole:

-Il vaut peut-être mieux que ça soit moi qui parle à Kid, on devrait pourvoir régler ça... Oh et Soul...

-Quoi ?

L'arme n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se reçut un coup de livre sur la tête. Maka s'en alla sans dire un mot. Elle monta silencieusement les marches de Shibusen, jusqu'à trouver une fenêtre donnant sur l'une des pointes de l'école. Elle se pencha et vit Kid assit, regardant la ville. Maka passa par la fenêtre et se posta juste derrière le jeune dieu.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Moi ? Rien.

-Alors va-t-en.

Maka fit mine d'être vexée et esquissa un mouvement pour s'en aller. Elle sentit soudain les deux bras de Kid se refermer sur le sien. Elle se retourna étonnée du regard du dieu.

-Kid... Tu pleures ?

Se rendant compte de son erreur, le jeune Shinigami détourna le visage en balbutiant quelques jurons.

-C'est à cause du petit mot ?, demanda la meister

Kid ne répondit rien, et Maka prit cela pour un oui :

-Tu sais, je m'en fiche, on n'a juste à oublier ça et...

-Mais moi je m'en fiche pas, répondit le dieu.

Maka resta silencieuse. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence intense, Kid se décida à regarder la jeune fille.

-C'est que... balbutia-t-il, je... comment dire... Black Star et Soul n'ont pas tout à fait tort, je... je ne sais pas, si je devrais te le dire... c'est que... J'ai peur de ta réponse et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Maka s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et lui avait scellé la bouche dans un baiser. Le jeune dieu sentit alors une boule se former dans son ventre, et ne fut plus maître de ses mouvements. Il saisit Maka par la taille et la souleva de terre, afin de mieux pouvoir l'embrasser. Lentement, sa langue entra dans la bouche de la jeune meister et il ferma les yeux. Il ignora combien de temps dura cette accolade. Lorsqu'il sentit que son souffle lui manquait, il détacha ses lèvres de la bouche de la jeune fille et rouvrit les yeux. Maka regarda alors avec un grand sourire avant de répondre:

-Moi aussi je t'aime, imbécile.

Le dieu lui rendit son sourire et s'assit en tailleur, déposant délicatement Maka au milieu de ses jambes. La jeune fille posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Kid et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Death Room, en compagnie de Stein et Spirit, Maître Shinigami regardait d'une miroir donnant sur la fenêtre les deux enfants regardant la ville. On pouvait presque deviner son immense sourire derrière son masque. Ce qui, apparemment n'était pas le cas de Spirit.

-Ma petite Maka est trop jeune pour sortir avec quelqu'un, même avec Kid!

Stein le regarda avec son habituel air blasé:

-Elle a 14 ans vieux... C'est plus une gamine...

-Si, C'est encore mon petit bébé !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Death Scyte reposait en paix à l'autre bout de la pièce, la tête en sang.

-Ils ne sont pas mignon, Franken ? Demanda joyeusement Shinigami.

-Oui, ils grandissent tellement rapidement...

-Oui, répondit-il, nostalgique, regardant son fils enlacer Maka avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de votre lecture et n'oubliez pas que le bouton review n'est pas là pour décorer ! ^^<strong>


End file.
